A-MAZE-ing Plan
A-MAZE-ing Plan is the second episode of Object Trek. In this episode, the contestants try to navigate a maze. Transcript Main article: A-MAZE-ing Plan/Transcript Synopsis Pie walks up to Music Note and tells her that she's ready for swimming lessons, and that they can swim in the river from the previous episode. Music Note agrees, and they go to the river together. When Broccoli shows up, Music Note is surprised and hurries away. Pie follows her. She tells Music Note that she hopes Broccoli gets eliminated, as she has been very mean lately. Music Note also hopes Broccoli gets eliminated. After the intro, Megaphone gathers the Floppy Rabbits together and tells them that it's Box Time, explaining that Box Time is what the elimination is called. Box Time At Box Time, Megaphone explains that the grand prize is actually the island of Objectoo itself, and not just a trip to said island. He also explains that the TV from episode 1 had to be sold because of budget cuts, but he found something better: his new assistant, Gameboard. Broccoli is skeptical, asking just how Gameboard could be better than the TV. Megaphone demonstrates by having Gameboard display the votes. There are a total of 159 votes: 79 likes and 80 dislikes. Megaphone asks Rope if he wants to use his Winning Ball, but Rope declines. Megaphone then asks Gameboard to show the likes. In addition, Soccer Ball got 1 like, despite being on the other team. Megaphone instructed Snowflake to put a Prize Ball into a machine to get her prize. She did so and got a map, which Megaphone claimed might be useful in the next contest. Next, Megaphone explained the dislikes. He told the contestants to choose a box if they were declared safe. He explained that one box contained an Immune Ball, while the rest each had a regular prize in them. The regular prizes were pizza slices, each one with a different topping. Broccoli is eliminated and sent to the Big Box. The remaining nine Rabbits open their boxes and discover their prizes. Afterward, Megaphone says, "Now let's see how the Foxes are doing." What the Squeezy Foxes are doing Soccer Ball thanks the alliance for letting him paint their picture. Rake asks Soccer Ball what kind of paint he used, and Soccer Ball explains that he used acrylic paints, some of which were given him by the recommended character Paint Bucket. Pipey asks Rake if she is afraid of paint, and Rake explains that she considers some paints too risky. Meanwhile, Water Balloon asks Music Note how the swimming lessons went. Music Note explains that Broccoli ruined everything. Pie approaches them and explains that Broccoli was just eliminated. Music Note asks if it's time for the next contest, since the elimination is now over. Megaphone tells her that it is, and that the second contest is a maze. He explains that all members of a team need to reach the exit for that team to win, and that the first member of each team to reach the exit gets a Winning Ball. He also warns the contestants about giant vacuum cleaners. Gameboard tells Snowflake that her map can help her in the contest. The contest Pie instructs Snowflake and Dictionary to go ahead, since Snowflake has the map of the maze. She ties Rope's tail to a nearby tree and explains that she's thinking the two of them will enter the maze as well, and when they reach the finish, Pie will tie Rope's other end to something nearby, and then follow him back to the entrance to lead the rest of her team through the maze. Rope likes the idea, and so he and Pie head off. Meanwhile, inside the maze, Water Balloon suggests that the Foxes split up. He sends Baskety and Flight Helmet in one direction, the alliance in another direction, Beach Ball and Stethoscope in a third direction, and Soccer Ball, Music Note, and himself in the fourth direction. Horn has a hard time keeping up with all those instructions until Rake clarifies for him. Meanwhile, Dictionary discovers that the map shows the locations of the contestants and the vacuums. Snowflake is impressed. Elsewhere, Baskety explains to Flight Helmet her reason for helping Pie and Rope across the river despite their being on the other team. She hopes that the viewers will like her for it. A vacuum approaches them from behind, so they run. Flight Helmet suggests they split up, as the vacuum can only chase one of them. They split up, and the vacuum goes after Baskety. Flight Helmet thinks this is because of the goodies inside of Baskety, but when she mentions this, Baskety explodes. She gets recovered, but is now outside of the maze. The alliance approaches a door with a math question on it. Rake reads the problem aloud, and Horn thinks it's too tricky. Pipey agrees, saying they'd need Water Balloon's help with it. Water Balloon approaches, and Rake shows him the math problem. Water Balloon says the answer is 82. Pipey thanks Water Balloon for his help, then she types 82 on the door's keypad, opening it. Rake tells Horn and Pipey that she doesn't like the number 82. When Pipey asks why, Rake tells her it's a long story. Water Balloon heads back to Soccer Ball and Music Note. Music Note has come across a 3-way intersection and doesn't know which way they should go, so Water Balloon suggests they split up again. Meanwhile, Pie congratulates Rope on getting his Winning Ball in episode 1, and advises him not to waste it. Pie and Rope soon come across Music Note, who joins them. When they come across another 3-way intersection, the recommended character Kitty approaches and offers to help them. Beach Ball and Stethoscope are navigating another part of the maze when Beach Ball slips on a banana peel, causing him to bounce throughout the maze. Snowflake is the first Floppy Rabbit to reach the exit, followed closely by Dictionary. As a result, Snowflake receives a Winning Ball. After a brief encounter with the alliance, Beach Ball bounces into the path of Baskety and Flight Helmet, who get chased by a vacuum again. Flight Helmet suggests that they use Baskety to blow up the vacuum, making Baskety explode again. Unfortunately for Flight Helmet and Beach Ball, this explosion kills them as well. After getting recovered, Flight Helmet flies up to the top of the maze and discovers that the vacuum wasn't destroyed. The recommended character Rubik's Cube shows up, and Purple, one of the six conjoined siblings that make up Rubik's Cube, explains that he built the vacuums to be strong. Green, another of the Rubik's Cube siblings, asks Purple what a button on the ground, labeled "MAKE VACUUMS ESCAPE", does. Needless to say, it makes the vacuums escape. One of the vacuums approaches the remaining recommended characters, eating them (except for Sun and Katana). Red, another Rubik's Cube sibling, presses a button labeled "DELETE VACUUMS", which (obviously) gets rid of the vacuums. With the vacuums gone, Baskety runs through the maze and is the first Squeezy Fox to reach the exit, earning her a Winning Ball. Pie, Rope, Music Note, and Kitty also make it to the exit, and Kitty asks if she can join the game. Music Note decides to ask Megaphone, who tells Kitty to check back with him in episode 7. Dictionary, who was unaware of Pie's plan, asks why Pie is going back into the maze. Rope explains that she is going back to get the rest of the Rabbits. Dictionary points out that all the Foxes, except Beach Ball, have now made it through the maze. Following Rope, Pie heads back to the entrance, then heads back with the rest of the team. As they approach the exit, they run into Beach Ball, who starts bouncing around again. Because of this, the Floppy Rabbits win. After the contest Dictionary and Scrolly each pick a ball from the ball pit. Dictionary picks 24, and Scrolly picks 46. Megaphone then instructs the viewers to vote for a Squeezy Fox to be eliminated. Text is then shown, instructing the viewers to not vote in the comments. Viewers are instructed to click a link in the description instead. Recommending characters in the comments, however, is still allowed. By the time Beach Ball exits the maze, it's nighttime. Megaphone tells Gameboard that maybe they should've put landing pads on the maze floor. Possible prizes *A map (won) *Battle For The Copper contestants of choice to join the game *The ability to speak English *Vocoder headphones *Sour cream *Subscription to Just A Cuphead Fan *"Rasa Sayang" sheet music *$4,619,782.53 *Immunity into the final 15 *Personal Restoration Device Trivia *The tree near the maze entrance uses Tree's body asset from IDFB and BFB. *A fan-made version of Pizza's body asset from BOTO is used for the pizza slices. *This is the first episode where Rolling Pin speaks. *This is the first episode of Object Trek to air in 2018. *This episode has the most deaths, at 25. Cultural References *Megaphone explains that the TV from episode 1 was sold due to budget cuts, Speaker Box say "budget cuts" running gag in BFDI. *When Purple explains that he built the vacuums to be strong, Baskety is surprised that he built the vacuums. This is a reference to BFDI 24, where the Announcer explains that he built the bugs and Bubble is surprised. **"Deleting" the vacuums is a reference to BFDI episodes 23 and 24, which featured "DELETE POLE" and "DELETE BUGS" buttons respectively. *The aspect of having the prizes for being safe in boxes is a reference to Brawl of the Objects. **The boxes being different colors and the contestants' being able to choose which box they want are references to the game show Let's Make a Deal. **The Grandma's Vaccum Cleaner is Reference in Inside Out. Recommended characters 26 recommended characters appeared in this episode. #"Paint Bucket" by Joel Morrison #"Kitty" by Just A Cuphead Fan #"Rubik's Cube" by MrMenCentral #"Tent" by Andrew Romano #"Notey" by Pufferfishmax #"Colorful Music Note" by Maxwell Young #"Pentagon" by LOL! Stars Soup! #"Mauve Woody" by Durlacher Alex #"Peanut Butter" by Doge Bro #"Jammy" by marc menguito #"Sun" by Markwaytv #"Katana" by Jerebrine #"Acid Drop" by Sapina Kirupakaran #"Dreidel" by MordercaiIsland1010 #"Crown" by ObjectPixels2248HD #"Rectangle" by Rectangle 8 #"Juicebox" by LimitedFlans #"Cherry" by Austin's World #"Cereal Bowl" by Land Walker #"Lighter" by ZTA 05 #"Diamond" by Demarion Tappan #"Novel" by tack 89 #"Book" by theninjagamer #"Bread" by Erdenay Kul #"Snowball" by Icy Cubchoo #"Whip" by Slimy-Pennies Deaths Baskety explodes twice. Both explosions were caused by Flight Helmet Said A Little Basket of Goodies. Flight Helmet and Beach Ball die in Baskety's second explosion. F.H Say Little Basket Of Goodies 21 recommended characters are eaten by a vacuum. The vacuums are "deleted" by Rubik's Cube. Total deaths: 27 Music (All music in this list is by Kevin MacLeod unless stated otherwise.) *Sock Hop - Played at the beginning. *Level Up - Played after the Box Time theme. *Malt Shop Bop - Played when Pie opens her box. *Snare Bounce Polka - "Okay, Foxes. If we split up, we can cover more ground." *Street Party - "Water Balloon's very smart, isn't he?" *Amazing Plan - Played when Beach Ball exits the Object Restoration Device. *Divertissement - Pizzicato (from the ballet Sylvia) - Played when Pie goes back into the maze. *Ultra Polka - "The Floppy Rabbits win!" Category:Episodes Category:Delayed Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes where the Floppy Rabbits win Category:Episodes where the Squeezy Foxes lose